Talk:Ghost in Tree (Blue Base) (Blood Gulch)
I say hold space because, for the sake of practibility, we should use the default set of controls when creating instructions. There is a small notice I created awhile back which says: "These instructions are based off of the default controls, to see these controls click HERE." Once again, I am well aware of the whole custom controls thing. Matortheeternal 15:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, in that case, saying to hold space is good, so long as the controls page is mentioned wherever there is a tutorial that says to press a button. And also, we should mention the basic controls for the Xbox version too, since there are people who play that instead of the PC version. Y'know, just to eliminate confusion. FemixZn 22:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::With that in mind we would have an annoying list of buttons to press. So "hold the 'jump' button" will have to do. Matortheeternal 20:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Not sure if this is possible, but if administrators can create custom entries and parser functions, then perhaps you/someone can set up a preference for in-game controls and a parser function that retrieves its value. We could create a template that takes a default control as input, reads the user's preferences (to see what button they're using instead of the default), and outputs the appropriate text. Logged out users and anons would see the default controls for the game. :::So let's say I played the game with "Q" set to jump, and I indicated this in my Preferences. You could use this template with "space" (the default button for jumping) as a parameter. When I view the page, the template will use the parser function, and find that instead of "space", I use "Q". The template will output this, so that when I read this page, I am specifically told to "press Q'''" (instead of "the jump button"). :::The template would probably be quite brief. We could call it "C", so a call to it would look like this: . The (very) difficult part would be making a preference and a parser function -- assuming that either of those things can even be done. DavidJCobb 22:26, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::That sounds bloody insane... But possible. If we would do that we'd have to make the instructions look more pretty. '''EDIT: But one required thing we would have to do is have the controls start (in their preferences) set to default, and maybe have a small news alert (you know like on halopedia?) that is sent to them saying: "Your controls are set to default, please modify them in your preferences to your own personal controls, or confirm that you use the default controls. This is to make stunt instructions as personalized as possible. Matortheeternal 15:12, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::But yes, I LOVE the idea. Your a genius. o.O' Matortheeternal 15:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Then comes the issue of having Halo on the PC and Xbox, Halo 2, 3, ODST, soon to be Reach, and etc... But we only really need Halo 1 PC controls right now. When we get there, we'll work out the bugs and glitches. FemixZn 16:37, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That'd be very easy to fix though. You'd just need a seperate page in preferences, and a seperate template. But seeing as to the fact this is specifically for Halo 1 for now (and it will probably be staying that way) we shouldn't worry about "other" games. (yet) Matortheeternal 22:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Shortened codes could specify game/console. H1, PC, CE, H2, H3, HW, HO, HR, etc.. Given that this'd be used in instructions, we'd want it brief -- , for example, would be a little bit unwieldy. DavidJCobb 05:03, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Seeing as Halo Wars is an RTS, I don't think we'll be covering many things on that. I have no doubt that there are glitches on it, but I don't think that there's really anything that counts as 'stunting' in HW. FemixZn 20:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC)